Soñando Contigo
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Después de tener ese sueño, Miku haría todo lo posible para hacerlo una tangible realidad. /Dedicado a Mitsui-san.


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

_¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Alice D.K.W, pueden llamarme simplemente por Alice =w=_

_Es la primera vez que entro al fandom de Vocaloid, y quise empezar con un One-shot LenxMiku, ya que es mi pareja predilecta._

_Va dedicado a _**_Mitsui-san _**_la escritora que hizo que me gustara esta linda pareja, que la admiro demasiado y es uno de mis modelos a seguir... ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado, Mitsui-sama! ;w;_

_Y sin más..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Vocaloid no me pertenece, yo solo juego "barbie" con ellos._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Soñando Contigo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La puerta se cerró abruptamente, la espalda de la peli turquesa quedó pegada contra la puerta y las manos del rubio se posaron contra los paneles de la madera. Len se encontraba tan cerca de la chica, atrapándola entre él y la puerta. La mirada esmeralda de la chica paseo buscando un escape pero… ¿Ella en verdad quería escapar?

—L-Len… — susurró notando nervios— ¿Qué estas…?

El mencionado la interrumpió de tal forma que dejó a la chica sin ganas de discutir, uniendo sus labios en un sereno beso, se quedaron por un largo tiempo así, presionándose contra la puerta. El autocontrol en ambos jóvenes termino desapareciendo como humo en el aire.

Dejando espacio para el anhelo.

Los instantes del contacto eran maravillosos, sublimes, majestuosos… Miku sintió despertar tantos poros en su piel y cada terminación nerviosa. Aturdida de esas sensaciones tan embriagadoras que se regaban por su cuerpo lentamente, notó que el rubio la cargaba en volandas hacia la cama de la habitación.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, agarrando el cuello de su camisa para asegurarse que no se separara de ella ni un instante. Aterrizó sobre la chica, manteniendo equilibrio en sus rodillas y codos para no aplastarla. Las manos del joven Kagamine cayeron sobre la cama, agarrando la tela blanca de la sabana en racimos apretados.

Una vez que sus labios se separaron de los ajenos, comenzó a encontrar otros lugares que merecían su atención. La chica suspiró suavemente cuando él, encontró un punto especial en su cuello que le produjo un agradable cosquilleo, su cabeza de movió inconscientemente, de tal manera que le permitiera un acceso más amplio.

Los labios del rubio volvieron a unirse con los de ella, succionándolos y mordiéndolos con desesperación, probándolos y adueñándose de ellos como muy pronto haría con el resto de su cuerpo…La besaba mientras le arrancaba la ropa. Pasó los labios por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, mordiéndola suavemente, pero con insistencia, dejándole su marca; y ella… se complacía. Le jaló la camisa con ambas manos, abriendo los botones, exponiendo su torso… su perfecto torso y sus bien formados senos cubiertos por un brassier blanco.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza al mostrarse en ese así ante Len, pero en el instante en que él la volvió a besar ese pensamiento se esfumó. Miku cerró los ojos y apretó contra su pecho. Sabía tan jodidamente bien. Sus labios se amoldaban contra los de él a la perfección. Pasó sus dedos por su nuca, profundizando aquel contacto que la estaba volviendo loca. El aliento del rubio la embriagaba y su sabor la deleitaba.

No lo podía aguantar, sintiéndose derretir por la frialdad de sus dedos que deslizaban por su espalda buscando los broches del brassier hasta al fin separarlos y quitarle la dichosa prenda, gimió lentamente. El sonido pudo haber quedado ahogado en la boca del rubio, pero él la escuchó con tanta claridad como si hubiese sido un fuerte y claro grito.

Gruñó entre sus labios, excitado con facilidad por aquel sonido que, ahora hacía eco en su mente. Miku, aprovechando la situación, se lanzó contra él, quedando arriba. Aventuró sus manos a la camisa del muchacho, desabrochando botón por botón mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Len permaneció contemplándola; su cabello turquesa se encontraba algo despeinado más allá de cualquier reparación inmediata, su estrecha cintura que era algo que le encantaba y finalmente, sus pequeños y redondos pechos.

Un ligero rubor decoró sus mejillas y sin evitarlo una lluvia de ideas llegó a su cabeza sobre las millones las cosas que quería hacerle en ese momento. Su pantalón ya le apretaba demasiado, lastimando su virilidad, dándose cuenta de eso, la joven Hatsune bajo el cierre del pantalón ayudándole tímidamente a quitarse las prendas restantes para dejar al Kagamine desnudo.

Al terminar su labor, admiró el abdomen desnudo del muchacho, no era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Algunas veces por accidente como haber entrado a su habitación sin tocar la puerta. Pero ahora era distinto, lo miró por primera vez a detalle casi relamiéndose los labios. Fue bajando su mirada hasta llegar al miembro varonil del rubio ya muy erecto le daba cierto temor. No podía comparar con nada, jamás había visto aquello fuera de una fotografía de un libro de anatomía.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando las manos de Len comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, gimió nuevamente. Para ella sus manos eran mágicas, por la forma en que la tocaba. Él podría tocar su cuerpo como si fuera un arpa, siempre sabiendo a la perfección qué acordes tocar para hacerla retorcer y gemir de placer.

—Len…—suspiro, extasiada.

Un sonido se manifestó en el ambiente, la joven reconoció al instante. Miku intento ignorarlo pero, le fue imposible ya que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, invadiendo completamente sus oídos…

"¿Qué…?"

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, encontrándose con Rin de pie junto a ella mirándola fijamente con un dedo en su mejilla para seguir tocando si era necesario

— ¿Miku-nee? ¿Estas despierta?

— ¿Hmm…?— murmuró la chica de coletas, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su vista.

Rin soltó un suspiro, aliviada.

—Te quedaste dormida en plena clase, por suerte el maestro no se dio cuenta— explicó la gemela Kagamine—. La alarma para sismos sonó haciendo que se suspendiera la clase. Hubo mucho alboroto.

Miku miró a su alrededor, había estado en la clase historia y se durmió en medio discurso sobre… Oh… sí… No tenía ni la menor idea.

— ¿Miku? —cuando escuchó esa voz sus mejillas enrojecieron al momento, lo miró algo tímida para encontrar a un sonriente Len, claro, pero esa sonrisa era traviesa. Y sin dudas predijo que sería víctima de sus burlas— ¿Nos vamos, mi bella durmiente?

Infló sus cachetes y asintió.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban juntos caminando sobre la acera en su camino a casa. Len observó a su acompañante con curiosidad, Miku siempre solía tener un tema de conversación después de salir de colegio y ahora estaba callada con la cabeza baja. Levantó una ceja, si ella no hablaba, lo haría él.

—Y bien~… ¿Qué tal la siesta? — preguntó con un tono casual.

—B-Bien, s-supongo— tartamudeo un poco—.No pude dormir muy bien ayer.

— ¿Tuviste un sueño interesante? — Cuestionó Len mientras que el rubor en las mejillas de la joven se acentuó—.Estabas haciendo unos ruidos extraños, tuviste suerte que el maestro y los demás no los oyeran— comentó él, Miku se confundía con una cereza— ¿De qué se trataba?

—O-Oh… Nada importante— respondió mirándolo de reojo, deseando que Len dejara de preguntar.

— ¿Estas segura? Tienes la cara totalmente roja— observó el rubio llevando una mano a su mentón.

— ¡Dije que no fue nada importante! — exclamo exasperada, resistiendo la tentación de unir sus labios con los de su novio. Desde que despertó de ese sueño, un deseo nació dentro de ella.

Después de eso, la pareja nuevamente quedo en silencio, pero esta vez Miku fue la que habló:

—Oye, Len…

— ¿Hmm?

La peli turquesa vaciló un poco.

— ¿T-Te importaría si voy a tu casa esta noche? — preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Me parece bien! Siempre eres bienvenida— respondió esbozando una sonrisa—. Rin tiene una pijamada con Gumi y Luka —añadió, luego frunció el entre cejo suavemente, sospechando la intención de la joven Hatsune— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Sonrió con la respuesta de Len, levantó los hombros y respondió:

—Oh, nada importante…

Haría todo lo posible para hacer ese sueño una tangible realidad.

* * *

Bien~

Espero que haya sido de su grado ;u; Es mi primer lime, ustedes juzgan =w=

¡Gracias por leer! nwn/

Dejen sus review~

_ I know that this is what I want, this is what I need _

_.:Alice:._


End file.
